In state of the art technologies for non-volatile memory (NVM), data bit corruption is commonplace. Error correction code (ECC) mechanisms are incorporated to detect and correct data bit errors within application code accessed from the NVM. ECC mechanisms can detect and correct all single bit errors and detect certain multiple bit errors. In the case that a non-correctable bit error within application code stored within the NVM has been detected by an ECC mechanism the application code cannot be executed safely.